


Baby Boy Blue

by otpcutie



Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [16]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Collars, D/s, Daddy Bucky, Daddy Kink, Dom Bucky Barnes, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Includes a moodboard, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Possessiveness, Prompt Game, Sub Tony Stark, bouncer bucky, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otpcutie/pseuds/otpcutie
Summary: Bouncer Bucky comes home to his boy needing some reassurance, of the kinky variety.~~~I do not give consent for my works to be posted by anyone else, including but not limited to this site, Wattpad or listed on Goodreads. Please respect that.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Ficlets (Marvel) [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708156
Comments: 2
Kudos: 142





	Baby Boy Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt I received (from a prompt game): “I wouldn’t change a thing about you.”
> 
> ~~~ 
> 
> I’ve made a header size ⭐️[moodboard](https://otpcutie.tumblr.com/post/621465226562453504/winteriron-52-i-wouldnt-change-a-thing-about)⭐️ for this fic, posted to my tumblr. 

Tony was laying in their bed with the blanket pulled over him when Bucky got home. It was late and Bucky had just finished a shift, he worked as a bouncer at a club with Steve. He undressed down to his boxers and glanced in his boyfriend’s direction. Smiling, he murmured fondly, “Doll, I know you’re awake.”

Tony flopped onto his back but kept his eyes closed, “This is just how I sleep.” He couldn’t help cracking one open though, finding Bucky grinning at him in a way that made his stomach flip happily.

His boy looked so warm and inviting like that, comfortably stretched out in their bed- his hair messy, wearing one of his Daddy’s shirts that was too big for him and a pair of briefs. Bucky snorted and reached for one of his ankles, thumb brushing his skin before yanking him closer. 

Tony squealed, glaring at him until Bucky lifted his leg and kissed his inner knee- it sent his heart soaring. “It’s late baby boy, did’ya even try to sleep?” He enquired, climbing onto the bed to hover over him. 

“Yes.” Tony lied, daring him to challenge it. He didn’t like sleeping without his Daddy, Bucky could understand that, he didn’t like sleeping without him either. 

Bucky gazed down knowingly, lip quirking before pressing theirs together in a sweet kiss. He cupped his jaw, pressing his weight against him and breathed out into his lips, “I missed ya too.” 

Then he laughed, smooth as whiskey. The sound washed over Tony, making him feel all warm and gooey inside until, “There’s only so much a fella can take hearin’ Stevie get hit on all night.” 

The sudden swimming sensation in his stomach was because of Tony’s insecurities rising to the surface, not Steve. Bucky was _gorgeous,_ he knew the kind of attention he received from people at the club, throwing themselves at him. 

“Just Steve? They need to get their eyes checked.” Tony scoffed, because it was true. 

As much as he hated the idea of anyone but him flirting with Bucky or god forbid _touching_ him, he understood the impulse. He deserved to be appreciated and admired, but he was still _his_ and that’s where his conflict was. In believing Bucky, his Daddy, deserved the best and often not feeling like that was him. Thinking about the club goers that hit him on, that might be more attractive or better partners, better _subs-_

“They got the picture when I told ‘em about the pretty ‘lil thing I had waitin’ for me at home,” He smirked, confirming in a way that was entirely Bucky that he was hit on too but nothing compared to his boyfriend.

A blush spread over Tony’s cheeks, Bucky couldn’t resist giving one a kiss and squeezing his hip. 

Tony wasn’t sure where the words came from because he didn’t want their relationship to be open, yet he rambled, “If you didn’t want to wait… y’know sometimes you could- if you _wanted,_ I’ve been to the club with you, there’s lots of attractive people- plenty for you to choose from, I mean.” 

Bucky lifted his head, shock all over his face. He took a steadying breath and pressed their foreheads together, “I dunno what’s been goin’ on in that brain’a yours while I was workin’ but I know you don’t want that-” 

When Tony tried to cut in Bucky shushed him by placing his palm over his mouth and gripping softly. Tony’s brain lagged at the touch, eyelids drooping of their own accord at one of the more lowkey Daddy gestures. 

“-and I don’t either. Tony, sugar, I got all I want right here in this bed.” He moved the hand from Tony’s mouth and reached into the bedside table, pulling out Tony’s collar. It was black with blue gems around the middle, an engraved _Daddy’s_ _baby boy_ tag attached. 

He secured it around Tony’s neck, grinning widely when his boy's breath hitched. “Imma lucky Daddy, I got this pretty boy all’ta myself. _Christ,_ just look at’chu,” he groaned, **“I wouldn’t change a thing about you.”**

Butterflies had erupted in Tony's stomach, threatening to take up permanent residency from the way Daddy was dragging his eyes over him before gazing into his eyes greedily. But he was still a bit unsure, biting his lip and of course Bucky knew what needed to be said. 

“Who do you belong to?” Bucky prompted, hooking his finger into the collar- that made his boy somehow look even more gorgeous- to pull his face closer. 

Tony swallowed, voice shaky with emotion, “You. I belong to my Daddy.”

He had his insecurities but he was secure in that he was Bucky’s and his Daddy deserved the best- his collar was a reminder that Bucky _chose_ him and while he may doubt his worth at times, Bucky never did. Their relationship as well as his collar and its meaning were proof. 

“That’s right, baby boy. You’re mine and I’m proud’a that. I’m yours too, so I guess ya stuck with me,” Bucky whispered with a cheeky smile, leaving kiss after kiss on his lips. 

His Daddy believed _he_ was the best and who was he to deprive him of what he deserved? 

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: ⭐️[otpcutie](http://otpcutie.tumblr.com/)⭐️


End file.
